<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Craving by whythekwehnot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363158">Craving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot'>whythekwehnot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A dressing gown is involved, F/M, Loved up Ignis, Luna just wanted a late night snack, Married moonspecs, pregnancy fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna is heavily pregnant and just wants some ice cream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Craving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I promise I haven't dropped of the face of the Earth, I've had major writers block - if you're waiting on an update on one of my other fics, they are coming, I promise. </p>
<p>I decided to come back with a ship I've never written before. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Luna, what are you doing?” Ignis asks, flicking on the kitchen light. As the room becomes illuminated again he sees Lunafreya sitting on the countertop, an open tub of chocolate ice cream resting on her very rounded and very pregnant stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna freezes, spoon half raised to her lips as she squints to look at Ignis under the light that’s now invading her eyes. “Oops,” she whispers, a sheepish look on her face like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “I had a craving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis leans against the doorframe, his heart about ready to burst out of his chest at the sight of his wife, looking as if she just got caught being naughty. “You’re adorable, you know that?” He says as he walks over to her, where she’s still sitting on the counter, he places one hand on her stomach before brushing a loose hair back behind her ear. “Our daughter wanted ice cream, did she?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna nods, before finishing off the spoonful that’s about to fall into her lap from the still raised spoon. “She did, I’m sorry to have woken you, darling.” She wraps one hand around his neck, bringing him in for a quick kiss before resting her face on his chest and sighing happily. “Shall we go back to bed?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis wraps his arms around her, taking in her warmth. Luna shivers, so he quickly lets her go and steps back into their bedroom to snatch his dressing gown off the back of the door. She’s standing in front of the counter when he comes back and allows him to wrap her up in the fluffy gown. Ignis smiles as he steps back and looks at her: the sleeves are too long, the gown itself is nearly on the floor and her baby bump is protruding proudly under the soft garment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, sleeping beauty, both of my women need their rest.” Ignis strides forward and gently picks Luna up, one arm supporting her shoulders and another under her legs, and carries her back to bed as she giggles like a schoolgirl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you,” she mutters before a yawn silences her. Ignis places her on the bed, and pulls the covers back over her - dressing gown still on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep, my love.” He didn’t need to check if she was still awake, soft snoring was already coming from her, so he pads back into the kitchen to clean up the ice cream spatter before climbing back into bed next to her. Ignis allows sleep to take him under, images of a small, blonde baby girl on the back of his eyelids. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come yell at Shell @whythekwehnot (Twitter)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>